Let's See How Far We Go
by sugary-caffeinated-DEATH
Summary: Percy and his friends take on a new challenge: high school. Say hello to mortals galore (both good and bad). New feelings spark between some and the old ones grow stronger. (Percabeth, Jiper, Frazel, Caleo, -slight- Thalico) Mister Uncle Rick Riodan owns Percy Jackson and all the characters and scenes from the universe.
1. Prologue

"How many new kids?" Virginia Hudson sputtered, as her friend repeated herself, "Thirteen. Seriously, that's like, more than we've gotten in the whole _three years _we've been in this stink hole." Sadie Thompson was referring to the high school they go to, Madison College Prep. "Honestly," Virginia sighed, shaking her head. "_Thirteen_." She marvelled.

* * *

"I don't understand why _we _have to go." Thalia Grace muttered, flopping down onto her bed. "You need an education." Annabeth got into her "lecture-mode" as she neatly packed shirt after pant after undergarment into a suitcase. "Please, I've survived this long without knowing all sixty million digits of pi." Annabeth glared at her friend, "Pi is infinite, and I doubt you even know the first eight."

"Three point one four one five nine two six five eight." Jason peeked his head in. "Incorrect, it's three point one five nine two six five _three_." Thalia scoffed, "So what if he was one off?" She wrestled her brother down, giving him a head pounding noogie.

"What're you doing in here, huh _dear brother_?" Jason wiggled out of her grip and straightened his glasses, "I've come into my cabin _dear sister _to tell you that someone wants to see you." His eyebrows rose and he grinned. Thalia poked him in the ribs, electricity crackling. "Whatever, idiot. Bye, Annie! Thanks for packing for me!" She zipped her suitcase up and lugged it onto the floor with a _thump_.

"Gods, what did you even put in here? _Bricks_?" Thalia snickered at Jason's red face. "That was once!" He objected, stalking out.

"Am I the only one who actually cares if we're prepared for this?" Annabeth cried exasperated onto the pool table. Her friends stopped their conversations and stared uneasily at the blonde.

There might of as well been a neon sign with the words: **ANGRY DAUGHTER OF ATHENA! EVERYONE WITHIN EARSHOT AND REACH- STAND CLEAR AND RUN FOR YOUR LIFE **above her head. "Annabeth, chill alright. We're just trying to enjoy our last few days of freedom." Rachel cooed, trying to calm the fire before it blazed.

"Of course! I'm just being ridiculous aren't I?" Annabeth seethed. Leo nodded, "Right, absolutely ridiculous!" Annabeth advanced him, a dagger in hand. He squeaked and hid behind Calypso.

"My hero." She drawled sarcastically. "Hey now, Sunshine. Remember who saved you for Ogygia?" He stated matter-of-factly from behind her curls. "How could I ever forget when you're reminding me ever godsforsaken second?" She replied snarkily. "And don't call me Sunshine." Leo grinned and kissed her cheek, "Right."

* * *

"We're all set?" Annabeth had a clipboard in hand and oen behind her ear. "Wise Girl, everything's here." Percy Jackson assured her from the backseat. "I just want everything to be perfect. For once." She sent a glare at the sky.

"Percy?"

"I just spoke to you!"

"I know I just had to be sure, Seaweed Brain."

"Grover?"

"Here."

"Thalia?"

"Hiya Annie."

"Nico?"

"Someone remind why I had to be here."

"You wanted to be a loving and supportive cousin." NicBoth Thalia and Percy stuck their tongues out at him while Nico did the same in return.

"Jason?"

"Present."

"Piper?"

"Here."

"Leo?"

There was a pause before Calypso called, "He's here. He's just being a dolt."

Annabeth nodded, "Leo and Calypso." She checked her clipboard.

"Hazel?"

"Present."

"Frank?"

"Here."

"Reyna?"

"Present."

"Rachel?"

"Here."

"And me."

Annabeth put her clipboard away and sighed. "Okay, we're set. I think." She leaned over Percy and started counting the suitcases in the boot. "One... Two... Three... Four... No wait... One... Two..."

Percy pulled her down, "Annebeth! Relax. We're _fine_." Annabeth sighed, wringing her hands. "I'm just so nervous. This needs to go well." She leaned against him. "Don't worry. It will."


	2. Chapter One

Piper McLean blushed deeply as she and her friends paraded towards the McLean mansion. She rang the doorbell and the thirteen of them waited with their suitcases and bags at their sides. "So, you live here Beauty Queen?" Leo asked, whistling as he gazed at the architecture. "Yeah, " Piper brushed her hair out of her eyes and gripped Jason's hands. "Jane's arranged for the boys on the left wing and girls on the right." They all nodded- Leo and Percy holding up their hands to try and figure out which way was left and which way was right.

"Piper!" Jane looked startled to see her, as if the call to her phone was joke. "Hi, Jane. These are my friends." Piper pointed to each person in turn.

"Percy and Annabeth." Percy grinned and Annabeth smiled, Jane wrinkled her nose at Percy's messy hair.

"Frank and Hazel." Frank blushed and Hazel started fanning herself, Jane looked up at the sky as if to say, _Lord help me._

"Leo and Calypso." Leo did finger guns while Calypso smiled, Jane scowled at Leo.

"Grover and Rachel." They both smiled and Jane gawked at Grover's goatee and Rachel's paint stained hands.

"Reyna and Jason." Jason flashed her a smile and Reyna nodded, Jane looked at them with disapproval.

"Nico and Thalia." Both black clad teens stared at Jane with as much dislike as Jane stared at them with.

Piper grabbed Jason's hand and pulled him inside, the rest of the teenagers following suit. Jane leaned against the door and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I thought she just meant two or three friends." She muttered to herself.

"Okay, tour?" Piper lead the entourage through the corrdiors of the mansion, spitting out facts at random. "This was from Dad's movie, _The Lights From The Outside._" Or "This was Grandpa Tom's old Cherokee rug." She pointed to a patterned textile on the wall.

"This is the West Wing. Er, the right wing." Down a corrdior with paintings and chandeliers, stood doors upon doors. "Annabeth and Thalia." She pointed to the first two. "Hazel and Reyna." She pointed to the next set. "And Rachel and Calypso." She pointed to the next two. "And my room." She opened the door on the right.

The first five were all had full cherrywood beds with pillows upon pillows, stark white sheets, and a cremé coloured comforter were on each bed. Plush cremè rugs were on the grey wooded floor. Matching cherrywood bookshelves, desks, and dressers were in each room.

Meanwhile, in Piper's room, it had pictures of her and her dad on the dresser, wood grain walls, a pastel blue comforter and yellow sheets, and books about Greek Mythology and Cherokee legends in the gaping bookshelves.

"Alright." Piper slammed her door shut and walked on.

The left wing was exactly like the right wing, with Percy and Grover in the first two. Jason and Leo in the nest two. And Frank and Nico in the last two. All rooms were furnised the same way as well.

"Okay, now let's go unpack." Annabeth made a mark on her clipboard. "Got a to-do list Annabeth?" Percy looked over her shoulder to indeed see a to-do list. "Great." He groaned. "C'mon guys. Everybody go unpack." Annabeth pushed his face away and made her way with the girls back to the right wing.

She looked over her shoulder to see him looking back at her. _We'll be alright. It's on the list. _Annabeth mouthed and he shook his head with a fond smile. Of course.

* * *

"Only eleven more hours of freedom left." Leo rubbed his hands together. "What're we going to do?" "Sleep?" Hazel asked. "Nope." "Draw?" Rachel looked up from sketching vines of flowers onto her arms. "Nope." "_Not_ what you say we're going to do?" Jason looked suspicously at his glinting eyes. "Absolutely not." "Study so that we won't get back grades tomorrow." Annabeth said it like she knew what the answer was going to be but still dreaded it. "Even worse." "Plummel you because you're insanely annoyying?" Nico glared at him. "I vote on that!" Thalia raised her hand. "As do I." Reyna agreed. "I'm torn between wanting to protect him and wanting to plummel him." Calypso sighed.

"Not that," Leo pointed at the four of them, "But we _are _going to pkay some good old fashioned games." He grinned and slammed a case of water onto the glass table. "Never have I ever." He declared. Twelves faces stared back at him. "What the Hades, Leo?" Thalia spat, Leo's grin fell. "Why can't we do it with real beer?" Nico nodded, "I need some real alcohol." Everybody gawked at them. "What?" Both of them demanded. "You _drink_?" Both of them scoffed. "I shadow-travel every night to a mini mart and grab cases of beer and bring them back to my cabin." Nico shrugged. "And I sneak into his cabin to drink those cases of beer." Hazel looked ready to faint. "That's- that's why our cabin smells so sour?" Nico shook his head and grinned, "Nah, that's just the smell of Hades. Beer smells bitter and sweet."

"Never have I ever... Been to school." Reyna said. Leo, Nico, Thalia, Jason, Calypso, and Annabeth all took a drink of their water. "You've never been to school?" Everybody looked at Annabeth. She huffed, "Well I speak for all of us when I say, I was busy trying to stay alive!" "On the run." Piper looked at him questionably, "How about Wilderness School?" Leo scoffed, "I doubt that counts." "Chilling in a hotel wit-" Nico faltered, "with my sister." "I was with this girl." Thalia slung her arm around Annabeth's neck. "Being raised by wolves." Jason said sheepishly, Reyna nodded in agreement. "I was too busy on my island." Calypso said, slightly irritably.

"Okay, well that means the rest of us have been to school." Percy said. "Yep." Frank nodded. "I was with Percy." Rachel smiled at him. "So was I." Grover knocked both of them in the shoulder. "I was in school, years and years ago." Hazel's eyes flashed like, _a long, long time ago_. "Jane always sends me to a new school every year." Piper rolled her eyes.

"What about me?" All of the teens looked up. "Jane. Hello." Piper didn't even try to look pleasant, which is what the other eleven were trying- and failing- to do. "It's late. All of you should be in bed." Jane had her hands on her hips. Everybody was silent for a few minutes, staring at the wall clock or at each other or fiddling with something.

Annabeth finally sighed, "Alright everybody. Lights out." Complaints rolled in. "C'mon, Annabeth! It's _only_ nine!" "Our last _free night_." "I can't sleep!" "Me neither!" "Me too!" "And me!" "_Please_, Wise Girl?" Percy leaned onto her shoulder and made baby seal eyes. Annabeth glared at all of them, "Lights out." She said firmly.

They all seperated and went their own ways. "Hey! Not you!" Jane came over and grabbed Percy's arm. He turned, surprise in his sea green eyes. "Why not?" He asked innocently. Jane blew air out her nose like he was an imbecile. "That's the way to the _girls' _rooms." Percy blanked out for a second before laughing. "Oh! Oh, well yeah. I'm having a um, uh, sleepover! You see I can't sleep in new places easily." He explained. "Then go do it with the other boys." Percy looked from Jason, who took to waiting for him. And then to Annabeth, who was mouthing furiously, _No, Seaweed Brain. Listen to her, you can see me later. Seaweed Brain, no! Don't do it you idiot! _Percy turned back to Jane and said in the most serious voice, "But Jason won't protect me from the nightmares." Jane looked livid. It was only the third hour!

"Go, Percy." Annabeth came forward before Jane could bite her boyfriend's head off. Percy looked miserable, "But Wise Girl," Annabeth shook her head, patting his arm. "'Night, Seaweed Brain." She pecked his cheek whispering, "Come around later." And ran off. Percy sighed, glaring at Jane. "_Night, Seaweed Brain_." She mocked. Percy growled, stalking away. _Too bad she can't die from Celestial Bronze. _He thought bitterly.

"Hi," Percy whispered, crawling under the covers. "Hi." Annabeth whispered back. "I can't sleep." She hugged him, "I'm nervous. My _first time at school_. I've been dreaming about this moment for _years_. But, I'm terrified, Perce." She admitted. "Of course you are!" Percy tried to sound upbeat. "I'm terrifed! I'm hoping there won't be any monsters, remember every summer when I had some stupid story to tell you about some monster?" He paused, "Well back in seventh grade, you were with me that one time. But there was those Canadians, then Kelli. Remember her?" He instantly regretted saying that as her eyes clouded and she held him tighter. "Sorry." He winced, remembering the hot stinky-ness of Tartarus. The constant fear and tirelessly being on guard. All the monsters. _All. The. Monsters._ Annabeth shook her head, burying her head in his chest. "It's- it's alright." She muttered, _no, it's not. _Both of them thought. "Just- just try to sleep. Yeah?" Percy asked, kissing her forehead. "Unlikely. But I probably should. Gods know I can live off thirty minutes of sleep." The both chuckled. "Yeah, but it'd be best if you slept at least an hour." Annabeth nodded, smiling softly. "Alright."

She didn't close her eyes, and neither did Percy.


	3. Chapter Two

"Lemme drive!" Annabeth, Leo, and Rachel started fighting. "Please! You're the absolute _worst _person to drive!" Both Rachel and Annabeth scoffed. "Wait a minute, wait a minute. Are you telling me that? A _son of Hepheastus?_" Leo started laughing, doubling over and chortling. "Please ladies, I can build my own one of these!" Leo pat the hood of the car. "Let me drive, Annabeth!" Rachel whined, "I'm going to drive and that's the end of it!" Annabeth climbed into the front, Percy sided into the passenger seat. "You can drive on the way back." She promised.

Annabeth was in the driver's seat and Percy was in the passenger seat. Rachel, Grover, Leo, and Calypso were all squeezed into the front row. Reyna, Jason, Piper, and Thalia were in the middle row. And Hazel, Frank, and Nico were in the back row. All their backpacks were in a heap in the way back.

"Go left! No wait, go right!" Percy shouted directions over the yell of Leo and Calypso. "Damn it, Percy!" Annabeth swiveled and turned. "Give me the map!" Grover held out his hand to Percy. "No! I can do it!" Percy screamed back.

"Leo Valdez!" Calypso slapped him. Leo's head smacked against the window. "How dare you!" Leo cried shrilly. "Please! You have enough hair to cushion that!" Calypso snarled.

"Give Grover the map Percy!" Annabeth ordered. Percy pouted, "But I can do it, Annabeth! Right here! No! Keep going straight!" Annabeth groaned, "We're going to be late! Perceus Jackson! Give him the map or gods help me, I will pull this car over!" Percy huffed and handed the map to Leo.

"Percy!" Annabeth screeched.

"WHAT THE HADES WITH WRONG WITH YOU!" The car stopped with a whine. "What?" Everybody turned to see a dark red with anger daughter of Zeus and a pale as a sheet son of Hades.

"It's nothing guys, seriously!" Thalia glared at Nico. "Um," Frank laugh awkwardly. "It seems like something." Both of the black clad teenagers turned to him. "It's. Nothing." Both of them gritted. The air crackled with electricity. "Give the map to Grover!" Annabeth snatched the map from Leo and shoved it into Grover's hands.

A car honked viscously and Annabeth leaned her head out her window and screamed, "I'M GOING, DAMN IT!" She held her tallest finger out to him and slammed the accelerater on.

"Which way?" She demanded to the satyr. "Straight," Grover said, his eyes wide with fear.

"Finally!" Annabeth threw his door open and ran to the back and opened it up, taking out each bag and calling it's owner's name as she tossed them over her shoulder.

"Percy, Piper, Me, Grover, Leo, Jason, Nico, Calypso, Hazel, Thalia, Frank, Reyna, and Rachel."

They all shouldered their bags and made their way towards the front doors.

"We're going to be late. We're going to be late! _Gods_, I cannot be late on my _first day_!" Annabeth kept muttering, fiddling with her locks o many times that she messed up each time. Jason gave Percy a look as he went down the hall like, _help her, bro_. Percy nodded and gingerly laid a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder. She jumped and her eyes met his. "Hey, lemme help you with that." Percy reached over her to unlock her lock. Annabeth sighed, and started pulling assorted school supplies from her bag, neatly stacking them into her locker.

"_Thank you__, _I'm just... stressed." She blew a curl out of her face in frustration. Percy chuckled and nodded, sneaking a look at his surroundings. "I know." About two thirds of the corridor was on their phones. "But hey," he turned back to her and smiled confidently, "it's okay. You being crazy stressed and us. All of us. We don't need to worry about everyone else."

Percy looked over his shoulder to see a girl with messy hair and a large backpack. He focused back on Annabeth. "Piper has Jason. Hazel has Frank. Leo has Calypso. We have some classes with Rachel, half of them with Grover- thank gods. I haven't seen him in _forever_." She laughed and nodded, smiling at him. "And let's just hope Thalia doesn't kill Nico. Plus they also have half their classes with Jason or Hazel."

He took her hand, kissing it. "C'mon. Or we'll _really _be late." Annabeth laughed and grabbed a few notebooks and some pencils, "Percy Jackson, worried about being _late_? Practically unheard of." Percy wrinkled his nose at her and grabbed a notebook and a chewed pencil. "Please, I'm not worried about _me_ being late. I just don't want _you _to be late because of me."

"Is she going to be alright?" Piper looked up at her boyfriend. _Boyfriend. _Wow, after stressing over basically the whole War about him being her boyfriend, it was finally offical. Wasn't it? Wait, did they actually _say _they were together? They kissed plenty times, sure! But does that mean they were _together_? According to normal circumstances, yes. But they weren't normal circumstances.

"But yeah, I think she'll be alright." Piper looked at Jason and flashed him an uneasy smile, "Okay. If anyone can calm her down, Percy can." Jason nodded confidently. "'Course, now come on, you can help with with my maths." Piper laughed as they treked down the now-teenager filled corridor. "Please, Lightning Boy. You're probably better at it then me." Jason grinned at her and shrugged modestly. "Maybe."

Frank was blushing furiously as Hazel walked up to him and took his hand as they walked towards History class. "Hi." She whispered, Frank went red. "Hi." He whispered back. "History?" She asked, Frank nodded. "Me too." He looked down to see a brilliant smile on her face. Frank smiled hesitantly back. She smelled like heavy Cajun spices and the earthy metallic scent whenever you dig. "Well come on, Frank!" She tugged him along and he finally let a full smile on his face. She's here and she's _happy_.

Despite how much they fought, Calypso did care for Leo. She cared about how much he loved his machines. She loved the way he told stories- always so animatedly, always adding plenty of on onamonapias. She loved the way he called her "Sunshine"- though she'll never admit it. She loved the fire that burned inside him (literally and figuratively). She loved his ability to always make her smile. She loved everything little thing she said she hated.

"Leo Valdez!" She hissed, grabbing his ear and pulling his away from the rather bulky boy. She smiled apologectically over her shoulder at him and turned to her boyfriend. "Hi, Sunshine!" He tried to wiggle out of her anger. "Leo." She growled, he grinned weakly at her. "Hi?" Calypso sighed heavily as they stood in front of their Sciences class. "Leo, please. You can't get hurt here." She said it like she didn't want to pick up after all the fights he somehow mange to get himself in. Whether it be by a bloody nose some bully _graciously _gave to him (Ares children) or some offended "victim" (Hecate, Demeter, or Aphrodite child). Leo bowed his head, understanding the meaning behind her words. "Right, I'm sorry Calypso." He scruffed his shoe against the floor, his fingers tapping rapidly on his knee. From nerves, embarrassment, shame, or just his ADHD, Calypso didn't know. "It's alright." She leaned over and placed a kiss on top of his curly mop of hair. "Just be careful, yeah?" Leo nodded and opened the door for her.

Nico just closed his locker when Thalia appeared in front of him. "Hey." She said, calmly. Nico glared at her from under black hair. "Hey yourself." He replied stiffly. Thalia sighed and followed him down the corridor. "C'mon Death Breath. You can't be _that _mad." He shoved his hands into the pocket of his aviator jacket, not speaking. "C'mon, Nico." Nico's black eyes gave her daggers so sharp you could practically see the silver hilt. It didn't faze her. "Alright, so you're mad." Thalia blew air out her nose. "Of course I'm mad! You gave up the Hunt! For what? Something that'll never happen?" Thalia frowned, hurt clear in her eyes. Nico paused and shook her head, "Thals, no I didn't-" "What did you mean then, di Angelo?" She snarled. "We're _cousi__ns_." Nico said quietly, "Yeah, on our _dads' _side. It hardly counts." Thalia jogged ahead, her spikey black hair flaring behind her.


End file.
